Wolfsbane
by KagomeKisaragi7
Summary: Ever since a stupid blunder on Percy's part, Annabeth hates his guts. Scars take a while to fade, and Percy is extremely proficient at rubbing salt in wounds. Can nemesis's suddenly fall in love one day? It would take a miracle. AU and heavy tsundere ;)
1. Outset of War

**Author's Notes:** I have no experience writing stories longer than one chapter, so this is completely new for me! Sorry the description is flawed, the idea was that Percy is the son of the sea god in the world we know of...and oceans' have salt? I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story to some degree.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I yawned and ran a hand through my hair. It was messy, as usual. My clothes were rumpled, as usual. And I was also at the very pinnacle of depression, as usual. The first day of school is always crap.

Here begins the usual yearly routine. I go through the school day in a daze, laugh at a couple of Grover's unfunny jokes, check out girls, and go home. My life in a nutshell. The inside of my nutshell has no decorating.

I jumped on my skateboard. My mom bought it as a gift for me over the summer. I couldn't wait to show it off to Nico and Travis. They had been wanting it for a year….my mind drifted off to wander amongst meaningless thoughts. My life is boring, my thoughts uninteresting. I have no goals.

As my eyes glazed over, I felt an impact on my back. As I twisted around to see what hit me, I was knocked to the ground. I fumbled around for a grip, and found one.

Annabeth Chase's necklace. The necklace that she never took off, that caused her to lose in gym even though everyone was perfectly aware that she could kick their asses if she tried.

The locket broke with a gentle 'snap'. Both of us watched in silent horror as the two parts of the necklace fell to the ground. The locket bounced into a gutter. It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Annabeth fell to the ground at the same time as me. Her grey eyes were wide and unblinking. Her skirt was crooked and exposed a hint of hot pink. I would have looked closer had I not been in utter panic. I had heard the rumors-Annabeth Chase was smart, cute and athletic. However, she was sarcastic and had anger issues. Nico described her temper as a 'violent, unrelenting beast that would burn the world down until she found revenge.' I wasn't quite sure what Nico had done to get on Annabeth's bad side, but I'm sure it was fluffy bunnies compared to breaking her precious locket.

Annabeth spoke. "My mother's necklace…." She looked distant. Then, her eyes flared. "How DARE you?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault….", I managed to say weakly. "You crashed into me…"

Annabeth stood, dusted herself off, then walked away, her hands clenched into fists. I guessed that she was beyond the point of rage. I heard a sob as she shouldered her bag and dashed away.

I felt horrible. No, I felt like the most abominable creature on Earth. No one had ever seen Annabeth's tears before.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to a fresh new day, with sunshine streaming in through my window. I smiled and stretched, in anticipation for the first day of 10th grade. I couldn't wait to see my friends, and my school again. I missed them over summer vacation, since I'd been traveling with my father.

I quickly donned my favorite skirt and blouse(heck, why not, I never wear skirts anyway…), and packed my backpack. "Bye, Dad!", I called as I strode through the door, determined to craft a new me. I planned to be more confident this year, and to make friends with everyone in the grade. Sure, that seemed impossible, but I'm a genius and a genius can do whatever they want if they set their mind to it.

My jog broke out into a run when I could see the school in the distance. Consumed with excitement, I didn't notice a shape in my way.

I collided with Percy Jackson and flew backwards. I could see the look of panic on his face as he groped for something to balance him.

He grabbed my locket.

The necklace strained against my neck, and split into two pieces. The locket split off and fell into a nearby drain.

I could feel the blood stop in my heart. The last relic of my mother before she passed away was in a drain, flowing down the PVC pipes deeper underground, where the water would wear down the gold finish until the locket fractured.

I collapsed.

Percy who fell opposite me, looked how I felt. I couldn't help but pity him, he looked like a lost puppy. Still, I spat "How DARE you?!"

I stood and dusted myself off, racing away as swiftly as possible. How could my day go wrong this quickly? Brushing away silent tears, I wrenched open the school's main door and ran into the girl's bathroom. Throwing my bag on the floor, I slammed the stall door shut and collapsed, sobbing.

What a heinous start to my new year...

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm not satisfied with this chapter, the flow of writing usually comes easier. Do look forward to the future chapters! I'm a fan of relationships that both sides must fight for, and not immediate love at first sight. There will be fluff, and lemons if you want ;_; I read lemons, but don't know how to write them, it would probably be awkward. o.o**


	2. Clandestine Defects

**Author's Notes: Here it is, chapter two. I probably won't take more than three or four days to update :)**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I stared at Annabeth through the entire first period.

She sat at a window seat, surrounded by friends, and stared out the glass pane. The light shrouded her golden hair, making her look like an angel.

If angels were violent, bad-tempered and unforgiving, that is.

Somehow, Annabeth managed to answer every question right even without paying attention to the teacher, Mrs. Dodds. Mrs. Dodds wasn't surprised, nor did she scold her for being inattentive. She must have heard the rumours. Annabeth probably knew the material from top to bottom-she could graduate Harvard if she set her mind to it. I guess she comes to school because of her friends. Like me.

My friend Grover stabbed me in the back with his pen. "Perce! Can you pass this note to Juniper? She and I are going to see a movie today."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Backstabber(literally). You were supposed to go with me!"

Mrs. Dodds narrowed her eyes. "Jackson. Kindly tell the class what you and Mr. Underwood were discussing."

I stood. "Oh, sure, Mrs. Dodds. Grover wants to know if you're free for a movie tonight."

Silena Beauregard, one of the school idols, giggled. I was surprised. Usually, I'm just a nobody that hardly anyone takes seriously. Silena is pretty, but not my type. Perfectly styled eyebrows? Stick-straight hair? Not my type. I want a girl that's classy, cute, natural and of course, nice. Emphasis on nice.

Pshh. Like anyone in the school actually fits that description.

I sat back down and smirked at Grover. He was blushing furiously. Juniper, who was among a large cluster of girls in the center of the classroom, was blushing alongside her boyfriend.

"Mr. Jackson, would you like a detention?"

I was feeling extra annoying today. "Yes, with gummy bears and chocolate fudge, please."

There were several snickers. Annabeth just looked more annoyed.

Sometimes, I think Mrs. Dodds lies about her name-what man would marry a bat like her? Her rage face isn't very attractive either. As Mrs. Dodds opened her mouth, the bell rang. I swept my books into my bag and followed Annabeth down the hall. I was going to apologize to her, no matter what. I'd have a load of bricks of my chest, and save myself a few grey hairs of guilt.

Stupid Chase, making me go to this trouble.

I followed Annabeth down the hall. Man, she walked fast. After reaching the end of the hall, she abruptly turned and faced me.

"The hell do you want, Perseus Jackson?", she said coldly. Her eyes looked like Satan's on a bad day. Like, when you sleep through your alarm, put on your clothes backwards and are totally oblivious to people laughing at you? That kind of day.

I gulped. "T-to apologize, of course…" My words faded blandly. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, it wasn't totally my fault, you know, you're the one who crashed into me, I didn't crash into you, and I didn't want to injure myself, so I accidentally grabbed your locket, and I know that its somehow important to you, but anyway, it's only a locket, and somewhat replaceable, and….", I rambled.

"Only a locket?," Annabeth spat. "Jackson, let me tell you this: You don't have nearly enough brain capacity to understand what I say, so I'll break it down for you-I have been through things you probably haven't even dreamed of. So stay out of my damn business. I have never talked to you before, and don't plan to again. Good bye."

"So..about the locket...do you forgive me…?"

"Obviously not, idiot." She strode away briskly.

What is wrong with that girl? She doesn't know anything about me. I tried to apologize. Fine. I don't care anymore. It wasn't my fault that her locket broke, anyway. Not entirely.

I shoved my hands my hands into my pockets and walked in the opposite direction.

I then realized something. Girls didn't flock to me like to some of the other boys. But somehow, Annabeth hated me. Sure, she's smart, but she doesn't seem to realize that it was partly her fault that she lost her locket. Maybe...there was another incident that I had forgotten? Something involving Annabeth? Who knows. I don't want to get involved with her ever again. Nico was right-now there's a shocker. Getting on Annabeth Chase's bad side was suicide.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Freaking Jackson. How dare he annoy me yet again? He obviously doesn't know how much the locket meant to me.

The last picture of my mom I had was down the drain. Father burned the rest. I barely remember her face without looking at her every morning.

Percy Jackson had unknowingly stripped me of a very important part of my life. Of course-he was right, I did crash into him. I couldn't be too angry.

But I was still angry enough to march up to him and castrate him. And I seriously was considering it.

English passed in a blur. I barely heard anything the teacher said. I was the first to leave the class.

"Anna! Hey, Anna, wait!"

I sighed. Only one person could call me that and get away with it.

Thalia ran toward me and gave me a huge hug. "I can't believe I'm not in your classes! This is-" she noticed my angry haze. I smiled lightly. Thalia would make me feel better.

* * *

"-that toad faced, arrogant, annoying, incredibly ignorant, assbutt, dumb idiotic ugly freak!"

"Oh come on Thals," my friend Piper interjected. "Percy isn't ugly-"

"-Oooohhh, looks like someone's got a crush!"

"-But he is an ignoramus."

"-True, true."

Piper grinned and pulled out the elastic that held her choppy braid. She stuffed her eagle feather back in. "Augh, this damn thing won't stay."

I rolled my eyes, took a bite of my salad and gagged-school lunches had been downgraded.

Thalia took the opportunity to whack me on my back. A leaf flew out of my mouth and hit Hazel on the nose.

Hazel picked it off with a nauseated expression. I blushed.

"Gosh, these nuggets taste like mud," groaned Piper. She emptied them into the nearest rubbish bin.

"Guys, we're getting off topic…" Hazel said with an air of annoyance.

"Yeah-I can NOT believe he broke your locket!", Silena said, scandalized. [I didn't exactly tell them that it was partly my fault.]

My friends rambled on about how much of a blockhead Jackson was, but I was staring at him across the cafeteria. I couldn't get over how annoyed and guilty he looked. I actually was considering _apologizing_.

The lunch bell rang, thank the lord. I threw my salad away in disgust. I hadn't eaten a single bite. I waved goodbye to my friends and left the cafeteria-only Piper was in my Literature class, and she was _busy_ with her boyfriend. I hurried up the stairs leading to the second floor. Of course, Mr. Blofis wouldn't care if I was a bit late-but I had a reputation to uphold.

As my foot reached the top stop, it slipped. The air rushed around me. My books flew out of my hands.

I landed on something warm and soft. I turned around wearily, rubbing my head, only to scream.

I had landed on Percy Jackson.

Oh, cruel fate, how could you do this to me? Of the thousand students at the school, couldn't I have fallen on someone else? What is the probability of it being Jackson?

This wasn't a TV show, this was real life. I was not gracefully caught bridal-style by my one true love, I landed sprawled across a guy who had made me despise him in one day. And we landed in quite an awkward position. I was between his legs, hands on his chest. Thank goodness his eyes were closed...

I almost died of embarrassment until I noticed something very peculiar.

Jackson's shirt was folded up, and I noticed a purple mark on his stomach.

A bruise, maybe?

Then, his eyes opened.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was on top of me. Literally, on top of me. I vaguely remembered her falling down the stairs, and me being her cushion.

It looked like we had just finished a heavy make-out session, we were both red and gasping for air. A small crowd had already gathered.

I would have been okay with this situation had it not been Annabeth Chase, whom I detest. I looked at her face closer, and noticed that she looked pissed and was blushing furiously. She seemed ready to decapitate me and feed me my remains. In order to avoid her horrified stare, I looked down. Her shirt sleeve was hanging off her shoulders. I noticed a hint of dark red.

She saw me look and calmly stood, pulling her sleeve up, gathering her books and running up the stairwell. I saw her look over her shoulder. She seemed panicked, maybe even frightened.

"Aren't you going to thank me for being your human airpillow?," I spat after her. She ignored me, obviously.

"What are you fools looking at?," I snarled at the onlookers. They groaned and left.

I climbed the stairs and pondered what had happened.

Was that a scar on her shoulder?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Guys, I'm just dabbling in this. Please review, I don't even care if you flame me. I need advice. Sure, II have ideas, but they're ridiculously corny so far. I appreciate any feedback!**

**Hmm, so Percy and Annabeth hate each other. I like fics in which Percy and Annabeth-or any character, really-fight for each other before passionately making out ^_^ you get my drift, hopefully. They WILL end up together, just wait and see!**

**Thanks, ja ne 3~**


	3. A Prominence of Vermillion

**Author's Notes: I'm so sorry! I said three or four days(HAHAHAHAHA) its been more than a week! Writer's block practically strangled me. I was writing other scenes in Annabeth's perspective, and was way too lazy to do Percy's. Also, a quick note: Percy might have a few grammar errors here and there, but if you see any wrong sentences within Annabeth's mind, something is severely wrong. I apologize if you do!**

**This chapter sucks, in my opinion. ^_^**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I jogged into Biology red, hot and gasping. Had he seen it? No, he couldn't have. He's too stupid to know what it is, anyway…

"Ah, Miss Chase", said my Biology teacher Mr. Leroy. "Always a...pleasure...to see you."

I shuddered and chose my seat at the very back of the classroom. Almost every student knew that Mr. Leroy was a creepy old ephebophile.

He had a goatee. Ew.

As Mr. Leroy moved toward my seat, several more students came pouring in. Mr. Leroy looked disappointed. I sighed with relief.

Jackson came in, rubbing his head. He plopped down at a desk on the opposite side of the classroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance at me. It was not a happy glance.

Mr. Leroy clapped his hands. "Alright, class, I will assign lab partners."

Simultaneously, every person in the room glanced at the person they wanted to be partners with. Piper and I grinned at each other.

Mr. Leroy began reading off paired names.

"Piper McLean and Leo Valdez."

I groaned.

"Rachel Dare and Nico DiAngelo."

I groaned again. Rachel was the only other person in the class I could stand being with. Even though she hung out with Jackson.

"Juniper Flores and Katie Gardner."

"Annabeth Chase..."

I perked up when I heard my name.

"-and Percy Jackson."

"WHAT!"/"HELL NO!"

Mr. Leroy looked surprised. "Yes, Percy Jackson and Miss Chase are partners."

My life was ruined. God seemed to be trying to stick me and Jackson together. A minor trip-up on the stairs is fine, but being lab partners for a whole semester was NOT okay.

"Jackson…" said Mr. Leroy warningly. Jackson looked murderous as he stood and threw his books on the desk, next to mine. As he sat down, I inched my chair away as far as physically possibly. He scowled at me.

"Why did you have to be my partner-?"

"-Like I'm any less annoyed-"

"-Argh! Why, Lord, why-?"

"-Mr. Leroy, Annabeth is a demon-!"

"-Why don't you just stick your head where the sun don't shine-"

"Ooh, Annabeth Chase said don't and not didn't-"

"Shut the hell up, bast-"

"Now she's swearing, that's cute."

"Oh, you want cute? Well then-"

"Little girls shouldn't say bad words-"

"-I am NOT a little girl!"

"-Yes, you are-"

"Freaki-"

"-Need some soap to wash out your mouth-?"

"Need a brain cell to keep the one you have company?-"

"Now she's actually using her supposed 500 billion brain cells-?"

"-And just what do you mean by that-?"

"-Swearing is for men, not blonde devils-"

"-Sexist pig-!"

"-Bitch-"

"-Dick-"

"-Vicious-"

"-Seaweed Brain!-"

"-Seaweed Brain? Where did that come from, Wise Girl?-"

"-Wise Girl? Is that the best you can do?"

"-Better than Seaweed Brain-"

"No it's not! Your head is full of kelp-"

"This is quite entertaining, but can you guys stop?", interjected Mr. Leroy loudly. We shut up and looked around. The whole class was quiet and staring.

"Stop flirting with her, Percy!," called Nico di-Angelo.

"Who would want to flirt with this witch?-,"

"-Percy, I'm sure what you did to piss off Annabeth is very interesting, but we really need to get back to class," said Mr. Leroy annoyedly.

"Hmph."/"Fine."

"Aww, look, they're talking at the same time! Isn't that sweet?"

"Shut up!"/"Can it!"

The class laughed. "Wouldn't they look so adorable together?," asked one classmate. There were some murmurs of consent. My face turned crimson. Ugh. No.

Jackson and I turned to face each other.

"Stop freaking copying me, you seaweed-brained hermaphrodite!"/"Do me a favor and shut the hell up, androgynous bitch!"

We both groaned. Percy slammed his head on the desk. I turned to face the window. It was going to be a long Biology class.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Biology dragged on as slowly as a snail on drugs. Mr. Leroy briefly summarized our course plan while Annabeth took every possible opportunity to stab me with her sharpest pencil. When the bell rang, I sighed loudly and walked over to Nico. When I saw Chase leaving, I said so that she would hear me: "Finally! That was like being trapped in prison with a three-headed blonde bitch." {References are fun.}

She stopped and shot me a death glare. "I may be blonde, Jackson, but I'm not as nearly as dumb as you look."

"Ooohh! Burn!," said Nico loudly. "Shut up," I hissed at him. Annabeth 'hmphed' and flounced out the door. I facepalmed. Could my day get any worse?

Classes took a turn for the better in History. I was sitting right behind Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and we had been friends since elementary school. When I was in third grade, my mom was laid off, and Mr. Dare offered her some work. Rachel and I have been friends since then. She's really funny and artistic. I used to crush on her in the 6th grade, but I got over it. We were strictly friends.

Rachel is one of those girls that will wear the craziest things and not give a damn about what other people think of her. I admire that about her. She's also got that 'cute girl next door' look, and could pull off a beanie and a garbage bag if she really tried. Her hair is a mound of frizzy redness that she always puts in a unicorn bun whilst painting. She's the only friend I have that's a girl.

Today, Rachel was wearing striped thigh-socks and a shirt with moustaches all over it. Girls were giving her weird looks, but she ignored them, doodling a large eye on her paper. When she finished the doodle, she turned around to talk to me. It was free time, five minutes before the bell, and Mrs. Ramos let us talk-quietly- to each other.

"So, not happy with your Biology partner, I presume?"

I groaned and nodded vigorously. "She's the essence of evil. I broke her locket by _her crashing into me_, and now she freaking hates me. I wish you were my partner."

Rachel blushed a tiny bit, which surprised me.

"Come on, Annabeth isn't that bad once you get to know her."

"She treats guys like shi-" "Hey, no swearing, Mr. Jackson!" "-dirt," I finished.

"True. I wonder why," Rachel said thoughtfully. "Maybe she's protecting herself by blocking others off."

"Woah, that's deep, Red," I said, smirking. She huffed and gathered her belongings as the bell rang.

School is hell. At least I have Rachel..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Aaaaahhh that sucked. Sorry guys. R&R please, luv ya 3**


	4. Arbitrary Arbiters

**Author's Notes: Annabeth is so stuck up in this chapter, but it gives her character. Stay with me! **

**I put in several more words(1,442?! Holy crap!) and updated early because of a kind reviewer. Thanks, Questioning Cat!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Several aggregations of students clustered outside the school's front entrance, whispering. Most groups included girls, though I saw some boys mixed in. I felt extremely uncomfortable as I made my way toward my friends. It seemed like hundreds of sets of eyes were following me. I grabbed Piper's wrist, since she was the closest to me.

"What is going on?"

"Oh, the usual gossip," Piper said, grimacing. "Calypso's going to ask someone out today."

I sighed. Why did everyone care about what the 'popular girls' did? They're treated as gods, situated on the stanchion of respect, the prettiest of them all.

That's obviously not true. Look at Silena and Piper, they're drop dead gorgeous. I feel like a lab rat in their presence.

There are a few aspects-and assets, if you get my drift-that make you a popular girl here at Goode.

1) You have to be blonde. Check.

2) You have have a false personality. Yeah, right.

3) You have to have a serious boyfriend, or be crushing on someone. As if.

4) You have to wear ten pounds of makeup to school every day. I've never even touched a tube of lipstick.

¼. I'm 'inferior'. Sure, I get respect for being smart, but I'll never have as many followers as the idiotic blondes that our school worships. Anyway, why would I want to have a boyfriend? Why would I want to be popular? Most of them will end up flipping burgers later in life, and I'll be in an Ivy League.

Calypso is nice, which infuriates me. I hate it when popular girls are nice. Its so hard to hate them. She's pretty, too. She's Arabian, with sharp features and almond-shaped eyes. Her hair is always braided. She smells like honey. How could I possibly hate her?

Easy. She's friends with Drew Tanaka, the sluttiest, most arrogant girl in Goode. Drew is the definition of contrived. She wears so much makeup, I can barely see her face. Granted, she doesn't need it-she has perfect skin and a perfect figure. Her appearance is falsified. Somehow, Drew can manipulate anyone into doing her bidding. I've heard rumors that her dad is strict and her mom promiscuous, a strange pair. Oh, well. Look where Drew ended up.

Drew hates my friends and I. She offered for Silena to join her group-an 'honor', she claimed, it was for her to extend her bedazzled hand. Silena spat in her face. Angered, Drew tried to steal Jason, Piper's boyfriend. She failed.

Now she despises us.

Drew and her crew(lol) walked by, turning their noses up at us. I shot them a contemptuous glance. Calypso looked apologetic.

"So," said I, trying my best to sound bored. "Why is she asking out?" I wanted to know out of curious scorn. I didn't give a damn about Drew's friends' problems.

"I neither know nor care," Silena growled. "But it better be someone single."

"Calypso's nice, she wouldn't do that", Hazel said. "Anyway, whoever she does ask out will definitely say yes."

Thalia made a disgusted noise. "Guys, why are we talking about this? Stop jumping on the bandwagon, it's hell."

I snickered. "I agree." The bell rang, and hundreds of students streamed inside the building. The sound of several locker doors slamming echoed through the corridors. I yawned and shoved my belongings in my locker, grabbing my bulky Calculus textbook. As I closed my locker, I noticed that the school was quiet. Extremely quiet for a public high school in the Big Apple.

Something obviously was going on, so I followed my fellow students to the center of the attention.

I heard whispers of "Oh my god!" and "No way!"

Calypso was standing in front of a certain locker that I didn't recognize. Someone whispered "Whose locker is that?"

The answer to the questions walked in. Everyone went eerily silent.

It was Jackson.

I wanted to burst out laughing. Let Calypso have him! She'd suffer.

Jackson looked surprised. He put his backpack in his locker and slowly closed the door, turning to face Calypso.

"Percy," Calypso said breathlessly, "I like you. Will you go out with me?"

A stir rose in the audience. That's what they get for treating Calypso's confession like a marriage proposal. She asked out a loser.

_Annabeth, he's not a loser, _a part of my brain said.

_Oh shut up, _I replied. Yes_, he is._

_But he's attractive._

_**No he isn't!**_

_He's smexy, admit it._

...I was arguing with my brain whether Percy Jackson was attractive or not.

What was this world coming to?

Meanwhile, in reality, Jackson took a deep breath. "Sorry, Calypso, I have to say no."

Ooh, he rejected her!

"I'm not the right guy to return your feelings."

The drama!

Percy glanced at someone in the spectating crowd. From my angle, I couldn't tell who it was. Even as several students craned their necks, he turned back to Calypso.

"I'm sorry," he finished.

Muahahaha, Calypso got what she deserved!

Why was I acting like a typical teenage girl? Ew.

Calypso nodded curtly, said "I understand." and walked away.

I noticed Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing near Jackson, her arms folded. She had a hint of a smile as she stared warmly at Percy. What was going on?

The school broke into a scream. A muddled roar erupted from nearly everyone. "What! How could _he_ be the one Calypso asked out!"

The girls were shrieking "How could he refuse her! They'd make such a cute couple!"

I cringed. Calypso seemed to be taking it badly.

Two jocks cornered Jackson against the lockers. "Dude, she just asked out a loser like you, and you refuse? How dare you!"

There were several murmurs of consent from the others. The two boys took it as encouragement and pinned Jackson against the wall. He glowered at them, grabbed their arms and flipped them away.

Wait, he knew judo? I thought I was the only one.

The raven-haired boy shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at the helpless buffoons. "If you guys think you're such angels, go ask her out yourself." He strode away.

The spectators were silent, probably in shock.

I followed Jackson to our first class. Mrs. Dodds was trying to gather her pupils that were still milling around the hallway, chattering in groups(to no avail).One of the school's it-girls had just been turned down, that gossip would last a century in their books.

Ah, stupidity.

Jackson and I were the only ones in the classroom. I decided to embrace my obnoxiousness and torment him further. Sitting on the windowsill beside him, I grinned slyly.

"So...you turned down the vice-queen of sluts. Why?"

He sighed and slowly twisted to face me. He looked distressed. I could guess why…

"Calypso isn't that bad. I have a reason for saying no," he murmured.

"What is it?," I pressed. He shook his head.

"Well," I said, "At least Drew didn't fancy you. If you said no, she's send her army of whores after you."

Jackson's mouth twitched.

I leaned backwards against the window. "Hey, you should grasp that inner hermaphrodite and get some makeup tips from Kelpso. You guys could be besties."

He made a weird noise.

"So, Calypso not your type?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "I like cute black-haired chicks."

"Hmm, should I hook up you and Thalia?"

"Ugh, no way! She'd pound the shit out of me."

"She would. I'd tell her to."

Percy grinned at me. I smiled back.

Then we both realized the situation. We were talking. Civilly.

Yeah, something was definitely wrong with me.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was scared. Annabeth was smiling at me. She looked much better when her face wasn't twisted into a growl, too.

Was I just flirting with her? I do think that our exchange was considered flirting. God.

Annabeth shouldered her bag and sat down at a desk at the front of the classroom. She sent me a confused glance. Yeah, I didn't know what just happened either.

Oh well. That wasn't going to happen again, why dwell on it?

Annabeth stuck her nose in a book titled _Rome: Everything Architecture!_

Oh god. What a geek. I wonder why she doesn't have glasses.

I wonder why I'm even thinking about her.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think, please! I appreciate reviews soooo much 3 Since I'm such a sucky writer, please help me get better!**


	5. A Dangerous Ploy

**Author's Notes: Over 2,500 words? Hell yes! Here's my apology for not updating for a while. Also, I will speed up the Percabeth fluff(and character development), because everyone wants the fluff sooner. I planned to drag it out, but I changed my mind. **

**Here's a nice juicy chapter chock-full of sexual tension! I will be keeping this at a T, with a few sexual innuendos and real-life issues scattered here and there-unless you guys persuade me otherwise, that is... ;)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt like the world had been taken off my shoulders when the bell rang for Study Hall. I shoved my books in my bag and left the classroom hurriedly. I wanted to head to my private room above the gym. The room was at the end of an unused hallway, and not at all popular with the students due to rumors of ghosts and such.

Of course, I don't believe in anything nonscientific.

As I neared the staircase, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey! Annabeth! You forgot this!"

I turned around slowly and saw Jackson holding my Architecture book. My favorite Architecture book, in fact.

I grabbed the book, said 'thanks' quickly, and ran up the staircase and down the abandoned hall. Flinging the door open, I was met with a shocking sight.

Thalia and Luke Castellan, the captain of the field hockey team.

On the floor.

Making out.

Thalia was shirtless. Lord, what did I just witness?

The sight was too much for my virgin eyes. My brain sputtered out. Embarrassed and stunned, I said something extremely stupid.

"Thalia, I thought you weren't allowed to date!"

Thalia and Luke turned around slowly. When they saw me, Thalia's face turned a sickly shade of maroon. Luke chuckled embarrassedly.

Thalia's shirt was on in a record amount of time, and I was being frog-marched out of the room.

"It's not what it looks like-," Thalia started, but I cut her off. "Of course it is what it looks like! You're going out with Castellan! Why did you not tell me?

"I didn't want anyone to know."

I felt awkward, because Thals was the only friend I had who didn't have a boyfriend. I was alone. Well, I saw that coming.

Thalia's aunt, Artemis(her mom passed away), was extremely strict about boys. No wonder Thals didn't want me to know, I'd probably blackmail her somehow.

We're such good friends.

Thalia interrupted my reverie. "Hey, Anna, Luke's having a party next week. You're coming."

"Sure," I said. "Who's going to be there?"

"Our friends, Luke's mates and their girlfriends. They're all chill."

"No Drew, right?"

"No Drew." Thalia smirked.

"Kay, we should get to Math."

Thalia groaned. "Mrs. Lauris won't mind if you're late, but she will if I am."

Perks of being a nerd. I inwardly smiled, but pushed past Thalia and hurried down the staircase.

Parabolas had never been so unintersting. I was too busy scheming about what I was going to do with Luke and Thalia. When the class finished, I packed up and made to leave the classroom, but Mrs. Lauris held me back.

"Annabeth, could you hold on for a moment?"

Was I in trouble for walking into class ten minutes late? Pshh, as if.

Mrs. Lauris smiled kindly at me. "Miss Chase, a student is having trouble with this section of Math. I'm booked for the next few weeks, so would you mind tutoring the student?"

"Sure!," I said enthusiastically. Tutoring would look good on a college application.

"Great! Here's his address." Mrs. Lauris handed me a paper.

"Um...who exactly am I tutoring?," I asked.

"Mr. Jackson."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Have a nice lunch, Miss Chase!"

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Hey, Perce, you get an invite to Castellan's party?"

"Yup, you coming?"

"Duh."

Grover chewed on his spoon, a nervous habit that I would never understand. "I can't go. Luke scares me."

Everyone at the lunch table rolled their eyes. "Man up, Grover."

"So, guys, I'm failing Math," I said, leaning forward. My friends snickered. They knew that I put about as much effort into academics as sleeping. Biology was awesome, yes, but Math? No.

"Apparently I'm getting a tutor."

"Who is it?", Grover asked. I shrugged. "Hopefully a girl."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked into Biology and found Jackson immersed in something. I looked over his shoulder to see him poring over a textbook.

"Whatcha doin' there, Seaweed Brain?"

"Cytokinesis."

"Oh-kay then." Trying to look smart is he? I bet he doesn't even know what it means.

I sat down beside him grudgingly. I never knew that the concept of lab partners could be so distressing.

Mr. Leroy addressed the class: "You and your lab partner must collect pillbugs for a lab assignment. They are due by next Monday."

Great, this is going to be just fantastic.

I turned my head to the side and exhaled loudly as the rest of the class took out their textbooks. I entertained myself with Seaweed Brain's eyes, which somehow turned a deep reddish-emerald brown in the sunlight. Makes a lot of sense, right?

They were pretty.

My eyes were boring and grey. Fit for my personality. I sighed again.

"What's eating you, Chase?"

"Can it, loser."

He made a face and went back to his textbook. He actually seemed to understand what he was reading, the chapter on Cytokinesis.

That doesn't make any sense, though, does it?

* * *

After the bell rang, I stopped Jackson at his car. "Hey, I'm your tutor-sadly." I had forgot to tell him that in Biology, my bad.

"WHAT."

"Yes, sob sob, I hate it too. Go on, give me a ride to your house."

"Wait, today? Today as in today today?"

"Can you understand English? I. Am. Your. Tutor. Let's go."

The drive to Jackson's house was uncomfortable and silent. We fought for the volume of the stereo, the songs playing, everything. It was a silent battle of glares. I won.

Finally, we came to an abrupt stop. Jackson left the car without saying a word to me. As we neared the doorway, he held it open.

I stepped uneasily through the threshold. Fumes permeated the hall, a cinnamon scent that I instantly was fond of. Percy's mom, a kindly looking woman with curly brown hair, turned and smiled at me in surprise.

"Oh my! Are you Percy's girlfriend?"

I shook my head, smiling. "No, I'm here to tutor him in Math."

Percy is the absolute opposite of my ideal boyfriend, I thought. The very idea of me being his girlfriend was ludicrous. However, I did appreciate her talking to me directly, instead of asking Percy. He would have made me a horrible first impression.

"I'm so happy to have you here! Can I get you guys anything? I'm baking some muffins.."

"That sounds great, Mom," Percy said, bending to give her a hug. Mrs. Jackson smiled lightly. I leaned forward and shook her hand. "My name is Annabeth, nice to meet you, Mrs. Jackson."

"Oh please! That makes me sound old. Call me Sally."

I laughed, smiling. An apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Obviously not true in Percy's case.

"Well now, you two better get to work."

As Percy and I passed out of Mrs. Jackson's earshot, he regained his usual personality, glaring at me. That loving son was speedily replaced by an annoying punk who hated my guts.

"Here's my room," he said curtly, holding the door open for me. Nervous, I walked in. I had never been in a boy's house before, let alone his bedroom.

Sally opened the door. "Here are some muffins! Now, get to work!"

I had a strange feeling in the it of my stomach. A memory popped into my head of a woman smiling down at me, but she had blonde hair, not brown.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I weren't glaring daggers at each other anymore. I had absolutely no idea how that happened, but it somehow did.

"And then, you plug this value into the equation and solve for x…" Annabeth said, leaning forward. Her blonde curls spilled over her forehead and dangled down her face. I stared at her, my gaze running from her concentrated face to down her chest...

"Ey! Eyes on the paper, Seaweed Brain!"

I hastily averted my eyes. In truth, I knew more than she thought I did. I just didn't really care about grades after the whole 'Gabe Incident'.

"These muffins are so great," Annabeth said through ravenous bites of the muffin. I rolled my eyes at her. "No, really, they are!"

Another hour passed, then Annabeth clapped loudly. "Okay, let's play a game."

"Sure. What game?"

"I'm going to give you a question, and if you answer it right, then I'll take an article of clothing off. If you get it wrong, then you take off an article of clothing. The game ends when you are in your boxers."

Wait, what?

"...And how do you know that you won't be the one in your underwear?," I said slowly.

We both burst out laughing.

"As if," Annabeth wiped a tear from her eye. "-I'd let that happen."

At my skeptical look, she sneered. "Don't worry, I'll start off easy. You can get at least one right, correct?"

Hah, this was going to be fun.

"Are you telling me you don't want to play? Really?"

"Why, though?"

She leaned forward and grabbed by collar. "I will teach you this by any method possible. I will not have my reputation sullied by your incompetency."

She released me. I fell backwards. "So, you in?"

"Let's do this." Game mode on. I'm not about to lose immediately. Annabeth better watch out, it's going to get hot in here…or cold, considering the chance of me ending up in my boxers.

"First question: What is the formula for a linear equation perpendicular to a tangent line?"

I knew this. "y=1/16x^2," I replied smugly.

She took off her sock.

That minx. Of course, she'd find a loophole.

"What is sqrt(x)In(x)dx?"

Integration. I can do this.

"Square root of xdx."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and took off another sock. "Pretty good, Seaweed Brain, keep this up and you'll need a new nickname."

"Are you sure it's not a pet name?," I teased. "Shut up dickhole, back to the game."

Dickhole? That's new...

Annabeth gave me a harder problem. I knew it, to her surprise.

She looked down and slowly took off her sweater. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt under it.

She threw another more difficult problem at me. I answered it with ease. "Better than you thought I was, huh, Wise Girl?"

"Don't get cocky," she hissed at me. "Describe piecewise functions."

"Continuous or discontinuous, not linear-usually connected by several functions on a coordinate plane."

Annabeth looked mildly annoyed. Then, her eyes lit up deviously. She stood and slowly removed her opaque leggings. I never really paid attention to her style of dress before, but I realized that she wore miniskirts. Strange for such a nerd.

Oh god. My rabid teenage hormones exploded when her creamy white legs were displayed.

..Why does such an evil girl have such a great set of pins? It ain't fair, God.

Annabeth always had a plan. When she sat down again, her legs folded under her, my concentration snapped.

Come on, Jackson, are you just going to lay down and lose?

No, I'm going to lay down and ogle her legs like any straight teenage boy would do.

Dammit.

Annabeth gave me a killer problem. I got it wrong, evidently accepted. Annabeth was positively radiating with triumph.

Wait. I wasn't wearing socks.

I probably won't say this many times in my lifetime, but thank god for sweaters.

Was my t-shirt embarrassing? Yes, yes it was. It had a giant wave and neon block letters that spelled out 'Riptide's Surfing Palooza!"

Would it be wrong to say that everything happens to me? In a negative way.

Annabeth was struggling to contain her laughter. She gave me the next problem.

Hold on, I knew it.

Annabeth paled and gradually slid her skirt off. Thankfully(unfortunately…) her t-shirt was long.

Shut up, brain. Shut up now.

The tension rose several octaves. We both were desperate to win. Time for the hard problems...

The next problem I hadn't even heard of before. Or, I hadn't been paying attention.

I took off my shirt. Annabeth made a strange noise. I wasn't that skinny, was I?

She hurriedly looked down at her textbook. "Okay, solve this: = √x / (8x-3) = √ x (8x-3)^-1 y ' = ½ * x^(-½) *(8x-3)^-1 + √x * [-1(8x-3)^(-2) * 8] y ' = 1 / (2√x(8x-3)) - 8√x / (8x-3)^(2) y ' = ( (8x-3) - 8√x *2√x ) ..."

"1," I said absently, not understanding the problem at all.

"Meep," said Annabeth.

It took me a moment to comprehend. "Wait….what? That's right?"

She nodded jerkily.

"Ooh, that's quite a pickle you've got there," I said as I noticed her predicament. She was wearing a shirt. JUST a shirt. It would be mortifying for her to take it off. Would she forfeit? I was fairly certain that she would not back out... Annabeth was competitive, like me. The game had morphed into a competition of life and death somewhere along the way.

You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

Then, Annabeth slowly reached behind her.

_Is she doing what I think she's doing…?_

She unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. My eyes couldn't help but follow the streak of green sail across the room.

My eyes instinctually dropped down her chest, but she held the book in front of it.

"Oh not you don't, Seaweed Brain. Prepare to **die**. Brutally."

The following problem was obscenely hard. I slowly shuffled out of my jeans.

I had lost. Annabeth was in a t-shirt and panties. I was in my boxers. How the hell did that happen? Remind me, brain.

Then it happened.

"M-m-m-MONSTER!", she shrieked.

A tiny daddy-long-legs scuttled past me slowly. I crushed it with my foot.

I noticed a presence in my lap. I looked down.

Annabeth was hyperventilating and staring at the spot where the spider last stood. It had died honorably.

I noticed two things:

1) Annabeth was afraid of spiders(afraid was an understatement). A seemingly irrational fear, because spiders kill other bugs. Oh well, I could use this against her.

2) Both of us were practically naked. And she was in my lap.

I thought I could see something through her shirt-OH GOD PLEASE STOP NOW TESTOSTERONES.

Please, let that not be a stiffy.

Annabeth screamed bloodcurdlingly. I had never seen anyone put on a miniskirt as fast as she did. She was out the door in milliseconds, still screaming.

My mom hurtled out of the kitchen.  
"Perseus Jackson, what did you do to that girl? And Annabeth, what happened to your leggings?"

"Hey, don't you need a ride?," I called after her. She screeched a reply. Probably 'No', judging the situation.

My mom turned around slowly. "Perseus…", she glared at me. "Explain."

I had to lie, obviously. "Annabeth was feeling hot so she took them off, and she tripped and fell on a spider. She's freaked out about spiders."

My mom shook her head and walked away. "You are going to apologize for whatever you _really_ did to her, Mister."

"Yeah, yeah." Yeah, right.

What a day.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Percy's such a pervert. **

**...I died sometime during the writing of this chapter.**

**Anyway, I appreciate any feedback! Please request scenarios, I'd be happy to write them in! Also...the grand question approaches...do you want more perverted writing from now on? Like, diluted limes?**

**So, what is the 'Gabe Incident'? What's with the marks on Annabeth and Percy? You'll find out soon enough...! And look worward to more sexual tension :P**

**Thanks to all reviewers, especially DragonClan, Emlea, Allenr, and battlemaiden158! I love you guys :3**


End file.
